Not a Stiff updated
by dauntlessstories
Summary: Tris joins the dangerous yet exciting faction of Dauntless. Will she be able to prove she's not a goody goody Abnegation? Lets see what this stiff-er DAUNTLESS- girl can do


**First fanfic on this new account! Enjoy. I own nothing. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

**This is probs gonna be a 2-3 shot**

***I KNOW this already happened, but I'm writing it as Tris. Plus this kinda sets the stage in my opinion***

**(Had to re-upload due to stupid autocorrect, even though I could have just edited it but whatevess)**

Tris's P.O.V:

Dauntless initiates began to descend the stairs in a frantic manner. No limits. No holding back. We were wild, free. We were dauntless. The loud horn of the oncoming train rang through my ears. This was it. This would be part of the initiation that would etheir label me dauntless or factionless. A life of daring excitement or a life of poverty, all decided in seconds. Each beat seemed to stretch longer and longer as the train barreled towards us, the prepared dauntless borns and the frightened initiates. Every nerve in my body screamed in exhilaration, but my Abnegation mind hushed them. I don't know if it was hours, minutes, or even seconds but soon enough the Dauntless were in motion, hurtling themselves onto the train. I remembered studying the Dauntless everyday from afar as they made their daring leaps onto the school yard. Now I was apart of it. This is my world now. In my daydreaming, I failed to notice that almost everyone was on the train. All except the initiates. I couldn't be left behind. Factionless is not an option. My legs pounded as I darted alongside the moving car. With a whoosh of breath I soared upward. The wind flung me to the edge of the car like a rag doll. My short legs dangled precariously off the side. One slip and it's over. Determination surged through me as I reached my short arms an impossible distance or so it seemed. A loud gasp erupted behind me. I whipped my head dizzily over my dangling position to see a boy, most likely an initiate, running after the train, waving his hands in desperation. My heart sank. He was now factionless.

A pair of tan arms reached down to hoist me up. A tall girl with a willowy frame was my hero. "T-Thank you." I sputtered, still in awe that I made it on the train. The girl shrugged and stuck out her hand. I shook it awkwardly. Abnegation don't shake hands. "I'm Christina." She said simply. I was surprised by her calm. Was she from Amity? "Beatrice." I replied, trying to replicate her calm. I failed. My nerves felt ready to burst. "Where are we going?" Christina shrugged. "No idea. This should be fun." Christina shot me a wicked smile. The thrill of ignorance got to me. An eagerness that was never there soon bubbled in my chest. I'm going to see dauntless headquarters. My body thumped onto the train floor. I had a feeling it was going to be a trip. About an hour later and my suspicions were confirmed as the train began to slow. Not stop entirely, but slow. " JUMP!", some Dauntless borns shouted. At first I thought we were supposed to jump into nothingness. I knew the Dauntless were daring but my gosh. Then I saw it. A near invisible warehouse building tucked between older and larger buildings. Great, more jumping. I scrambled to my feet and filled my cheeks with a puff of air. Again, only initiates were left. I was heading for the jump when I saw Christina hesitating. I've only really had Susan as a friend but I know enough to recognize when a friend was in need. I mean, she saved me from falling off a train. If that isn't friendship then I don't know what is. "Come on. We'll jump together." Her eyes went wide. "Come ON.", I repeated, "we're gonna miss the jump!" Christina nodded in compliance, apparently snapped out of her trance. "Count of 3. 1...2...3!" And with a single breath, we jumped into the unknown realm of Dauntless headquarters.

**Hope you liked! My computers Internet isn't working too well so I had to copy and paste from my iPod. That's why it's indented weirdly. Until next time ;)**


End file.
